


陣雨

by BlueVines



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: English-translated version is available, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, frankenrai, 弗萊向, 日常甜文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVines/pseuds/BlueVines
Summary: 兩人在下雨的日子談論回憶。
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	陣雨

夏季陣雨來得突然，路上行人一時間紛紛走避，萊傑羅與弗蘭克斯坦選了個無人的屋簷下躲雨。

「沒想到雨會這麼大呢。」弗蘭克斯坦邊抖落傘面上的雨水邊說道，「不好意思，主人，我應該多準備一把傘的。」

萊傑羅看著他，眉頭略微下沉：「你淋濕了。」

「嗯？」他順著萊傑羅的視線看向自己左肩，外側襯衫的布料確實因雨水而變了顏色。

「只是一點水而已，待會就乾了，您不需要在意。」他對萊傑羅微笑，示意他放心，隨後又接著提議：「如果想接著去哪裡的話，要不要叫車來載呢？」

萊傑羅輕輕搖頭：「在這裡待一下也沒什麼不好。」

伴隨著遠處的雷聲，雨水嘩啦啦地持續落下，密集的白色雨絲模糊了街景，彷彿將周圍的世界與兩人隔離開來。一瞬間，他們似乎身處某個很遙遠、很遙遠的地方。

「我想到很久以前，有一次你跟雷卡對練完回來，全身都溼透了。」望著屋簷外不斷落下的雨水，萊傑羅靜靜地說道。

「啊，那天在回去的路上下起了大雨呢。因為打鬥中把身上弄得很髒，乾脆就多讓雨水洗了一下才進屋，結果在走廊一遇到主人您就被弄乾了，真是嚇了一跳。之後實在不想再那樣勞煩您，所以都要先換好衣服才敢經過您可能會在的地方呀……哈哈哈。」弗蘭克斯坦有些尷尬地抓了抓脖子。

「說起來，洛凱道尼阿應該沒有人會因為淋到雨而著涼感冒吧？您當時是不是有點……因為我是人類所以過度保護？」

「過度保護……？」 _那不是應該在說你嗎？_ 萊傑羅無言地看了他半晌，隨後再度面向下著雨的天空，「我只是感到有點困擾。吸水變得透明的布料貼在你身上，我不知道該看哪裡。」

對於時隔千年的解釋，弗蘭克斯坦先是驚訝地瞪大眼睛，而後咯咯笑了起來。憑藉著因歡喜而產生的少許衝動，他伸手環抱住萊傑羅，捉弄似地貼在他耳邊問道：「那麼現在呢？您還會不好意思嗎？」

為了保護敏感的耳朵免於騷擾，萊傑羅把臉轉開，然而耳廓早已變得通紅。

「……你現在穿的衣服並不會透過去。」


End file.
